As Long As I Got You
by NancyAlex
Summary: Story follows the group of notorious teenagers going through their final year in Hogwarts. As 70's go to the end, the First Wizarding War starts to hit it's peak. Rated M for drugs, alcohol and sexual content.
1. 1

**Author's note:** My first attempt to write in English. Trying my best, but would love to hear from you about mistakes or just notes and wishes.

* * *

"Guys! You will never believe what happened during the summer!" Sirius got into Hogwarts Express compartment. Remus were already inside eating some snacks.

"James is the headboy, right? He wrote me few days ago" Remus smirked, leaving Sirius to his disappointment as he was not the one to break the news.

"Yeah, heard it from Remus already. Dumbledore might be crazy" Peter fidgeted on his seat.

"But, guys! You know what that means? No one will stop our pranks this year!" Sirius put his bag on the shelf and looked at his friends with excitement.

"Except for Lily" Remus noted.

"Except for Lily. But, she will be distracted" he smirked.

"By whom?"

"James, of course! Come on, guys! There's totally some sexual tension between these all this time together" Sirius had no time to finish his thought as the door opened and Mary McDonald walked in.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Lily?"

"Oh, hi Mary! I think she's busy with all the head girl's duties" Remus replied and took out fresh Daily Prophet from his bag.

"Oh, right! I already forgot. Can you believe that they chose James as head boy? Bloody hell, what were they thinking? Anyway, I'll be in the next compartment with Frank and Alice. I mean, in case you'll see Lily" She said it as fast as she disappeared. Right after her in the corridor appeared Marlene and as she passed by, waved her hand and showed a big fat yellow square bag. Sirius almost jumped on his seat and was filled with excitement. Everyone knew what this bag meant.

"I guess we will have a groovy party!" I light flickered in Sirius eyes, meaning trouble was on it's way.

"Did somebody say party?" - James appeared in the doorway as the train started moving. He was already wearing his cloak with a special head boy badge.

"Hey, James! How's your head boy duties?" Remus asked and turned newspaper page..

"Merlin's beard! It's so exhausting! And Lily is always there to boss me around" James sighed. "So, what about the party? Are we going to throw Welcoming party this year?"

"Marlene brought a huge pile of vinyl. And I guess it means only one thing! Boogie all night! " he rejoiced and made a howling sound only to see Remus' drilling look. "What? It was dog howl! We are a pack of cool dogs!"

Everybody laughed and Sirius just shrugged and offended, looked out of the window.

"Oh, little Sirius doesn't like when people make fun of him!" - Peter giggled.

"Come on! Ok, in exchange we can let you tell us how many girls you banged this summer." - They knew that Sirius couldn't wait to boast about his new adventures, as he did every year in Hogwarts Express. But since James and Sirius started living together, Potter was so tired of his friend's neverending sex stories that let him spill it all out only on special occasions.

Sirius' face lightened up with joy as he exclaimed "Ok, there were four! First one…"

"FOUR? Man, you're might be losing your charm" Remus interrupted and laughed.

"Wait till you hear it! None of the last year girls compare to this year ones!"

Friends relaxed and started listening to everyones summer stories.

"James Potter are you serious?" Lily appeared in the doorway, her face was red with fury.

"No, I'm Sirius! And hi to you too!" Sirius smirked.

"Very funny, Black!" she snapped "James you're a Head Boy! We're almost arrived! You and I are supposed to help Prefects watch over the first years!"

"And I thought that it's gonna be fun!"

The train stopped and the Marauders started their last year at school.


	2. 2 Life On Mars?

**Author's note: This chapter includes mentioning of drugs and alcohol.**

* * *

"In the name of Merlin, if I'm not gonna kill James by the end of the year…"

"Then you'll marry him?"

Lily froze and glanced at Mary McDonald, who was now laughing her ass out at redhead's reaction.

"Ha Ha! Sure!" Lily sniffed.

Girls were unpacking in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was neatly folding her blouses and jeans into the drawer, Mary took out and hid few candies and chocolates under her bed, Dorcas had a suitcase full of books: there were a lot of novels with colorful covers and golden letters. At the same time Marlene, who was smoking a cigarette opened her huge suitcase and everybody's attention was focused on the stuff inside.

"Are you crazy?" Lily shouted. The suitcase was full of bottles of firewhiskey, beer, gin, vodka, few dozens of cigarettes and also a huge bag of weed. In the middle of this whole mess there was a wooden acoustic guitar with plenty colorful stickers.

"What? It's for the party! Lils, relax. It's 70s, time of revolution, free love and drugs!" Marlene tossed a bag of weed in her hands and hid it in a special secret place between the drawers. She took a pull at her cigarette, threw it and with a swing of a wand made it disappear.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" Lily took two cigarettes from a pack in Marlene's suitcase, gave one to Mary and lit her with her wand. "I just… really don't want to worry about anything else but NEWTs and the bloody war at our doorstep." For a minute they smoked in the total silence as just mentioning of war made everyone gloomy.

"Is that what I'm thinking?" Dorcas broke the silence and pointed at Marlene's yellow square bag.

"Oh yes! Fresh, sweet magic!" McKinnon opened the bag, that was full of vinyl records. "New ABBA, this is for you, Lils. As you like." She took out a black and blue square and hand it to red head girl, who was already **ecstatic** with the mention of the name of her favorite band. "Queen for James, Donna Summer, Beatles… Wings for Remus, … Oh, Rolling Stones for you, Mary. Simon and Garfunkel for Peter… Elvis for Dorcas" The records flew across the room and landed on the bed. "And finally. My baby!" Marlene held few records of David Bowie in the hands.

"Wow! Who's that?"

"It's mister Bowie. Man, with whom I spent long summer nights. So bad we have a turntable only in the room of requirement and on attic. I would love you to hear." Blond girl rapidly removed her suitcase from the bed, leaving only guitar.

"Is he also a wizard, like all of them?" Dorcas asked, examining her record.

"That's what I heard. Now… Just listen" She whispered and started playing some rather beautiful melody, that filled the room.

_It's a god-awful small affair_

_To the girl with the mousy hair_

_But her mummy is yelling, "No!"_

_And her daddy has told her to go_

* * *

"So, mate?" Sirius shouted thrilled.

"So… What?" James stared at his friend, not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

"Parteeeeey" He jumped on the bed and relaxed on his back.

"You just can't let go of that idea?"

"There are dozens of new fifth-years, waiting to see their first "Hogwarts Party". Honestly, you weren't thinking of leaving them disappointed?"

"No. It's just… Life is hard right now, you know" James sat on his bed and rubbed his neck. "With the war and this Head Boy stuff"

"Just relax. The castle won't explode if you'll be a little less responsible" Peter mumbled, hiding something under his bed.

"No, he can't. He's trying to impress our Lily-flower" Sirius giggled and before James could object, added "Come on, mate! You can't take your eyes of her! Especially when she visited this summer." He lit a cigarette. "Trust me. You almost got her!"

"You think so?" Potter's face filled with happiness.

"Awww our baby James is in love!" The Marauders laughed as Sirius made kissing sounds.

"Shut up" James threw his suitcase under the bed and got into bed. "Nox"


	3. Willkommen! Bienvenue! Welcome!

It was middle of September, first classes have passed and now it was time for traditional "Welcome Party" that introduced young new fifth-years to crazy party life. From now on their life will be full of Marauder's raves notorious for amounts of alcohol, drugs and troubles. As dates, times and places changed with every new party, none of the professors were able to catch students, or possibly they just didn't want to.

Five girls were standing in front of the old, heavy wooden door, somewhere close to attic.

"Are you sure, it's the right place?" Alice nervously bit her lip and fixed shoulder on her short green dress, that Lily had borrowed her.

"Well, according to the map..." Lily, who wore beautiful creamy maxi dress with flower print, looked at the map, scribbled on the small piece of parchment. "I… MARLS?!"

"Come on!" Marlene opened the door and any doubts were gone. Some really bad and cheesy music could be heard from inside, shouts and laughter filled the corridor and girls rushed inside, before anyone could hear or see them. And that's how the epic night started.

* * *

Peter sat on the chair in the corner of the room, looking around. Near large bronze gramophone Marlene was standing looking through records. She shaked her head few times and twisted her lips. Probably she's seen something really terrible, probably some record that 5th or 6th years brought. She threw away her old cigarette and lit a new one while changing the vinyl. Melancholic rock music filled the room.

Peter's eyes moved to another corner. There he saw James, who tried to do handstand with the beer keg, that Peter and Remus had bought in Hogsmeade earlier. Remus was holding friend's legs and was shaking with laughter. On his left there was Lily, truly amazed with James, although she tried her best to look serious and condemnatory. At last she gave up and started laughing with Remus.

Peter took a sip from his beer and noticed another major figure in the picture. Behind James, Remus and Lily there was a dark unseen figure in the corner. Severus Snape was watching Lily very carefully and silently, almost like a shadow. Peter observed him with interest. First, what Snape was even doing at the party. He never showed up at events like this. Second, he looked at nothing else, but the company near the beer keg. Was he planning something against James or was it something else? Peter didn't move his eyes from Snape until some loud noise took his attention. Unsurprisingly, it was Sirius. He was stroking his cheek, that was scarlet red and in front of him there was a girl standing with crossed arms and lips pressed tightly together. Sirius slowly walked away from the girl and passed Peter. Noticing Peter he just said "Apparently, I already slept with her. Or her friend. Not sure" With these words he took a glass of cold beer from the table and pressed it to his cheek. "So how's it going, Wormtail?"

"Fine. Umh… Fine." Peter stroke back of his neck and sipped from his glass.

"Cool. Sorry mate, there's still plenty of lonely girls. Have fun" next second he approached another girl in the crowd. Peter giggled. He wished he was as confident with girls as his friend was.

Peter looked around again. Dorcas was standing near the wall, slightly moving with music and drinking whiskey in her glass. Alice was dancing with Frank. They were looking at each other, unable to look anywhere else. Mary was dancing with few other students. They were jumping around, shouting, laughing and just fooling around. Peter breathed out, drink what was left of his beer and slowly walked over to the girls.

"Peter! Come on! Come here!" As soon as Mary saw him, she took his hands and pulled him in the center of the crowd. For a second Peter looked around considering possible escape, but in the end he just relaxed and moved his body to the music.

* * *

"Hey girl! Name's Sirius Black! Nice to meet you!" he was standing really close to the brown-haired girl in nice yellow dress. She was from 6th year. Probably. And probably from Ravenclaw or maybe Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure. And to tell the truth, he didn't care. Two weeks passed from the beginning of his last school year and he didn't have a girl yet.

"Oh! Jane! My name is Jane." The girl shouted back.

"Cool" Sirius bit his lip and looked at the girl's eyes. Worked every time. "So. Do you like the party?"

"Oh, yeah! You know, I haven't been to a…" girl's words suddenly disappeared in the crowd noise as Sirius glanced over girl's shoulder and noticed something that awed him. There she was. Marlene was slowly moving to the music. It looked like every beat, every touched string, every singer's moan or scream was getting under her skin body as her body twitched and swung smoothly but passionately. She mouthed some words of the song and smoked a cigarette. For few seconds he stared at lines of Marlene's body and long blond curly hair move. The song ended and she slowly returned to the real world and started changing the vinyl. At the same time Sirius looked back at the girl and asked "So, are you from Ravenclaw?"

* * *

It was almost morning, the sun showed its first rays and now filled the attic with bright orange light. The whole notorious company was sitting in circle, smoking a joint. Everybody seemed to be already gone and now the place filled with trash, bottles and cigarette butts. Lily yawned and slightly shook as she passed on the joint.

"Here, have it" James took off his jacket and gave it to freezing Lily as he took joint from her.

"Um, thanks" she smiled shyly and put his jacket on her shoulders. For few minutes everybody were silent, trying to grasp a moment.

"Do you guys realize that it's our last "Welcome party"?" Mary suddenly broke a silence.

"Can you imagine that in a year we will not think about homework or a place for next party, about buying a house, getting married and" Remus gasped for a moment "job".

"No, mate! Everything started so nice and bittersweet and you just had to ruin it all" Sirius laughed making everyone's mood slightly better.

"Actually I wanted to tell you guys something" suddenly Marlene blurted. "I… um.. kinda had spoken to professor Flitwick. You know after choir and stuff. I think I'm gonna focus on my real passion..."

"Music" Sirius interrupted and smile as their eyes met.

"Yes. How do you know?" Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"Well… Come on, mate! One look at you with those records. And… Well, you know" He smoked a joint and Marlene smiled and blushed.

"I'm very happy for you, Marls" Lily reached for her friend and hugged her. "But surprised? Not at all." She giggled.

For the next few minutes they stayed silent, listening to some slow Beatles song, that Marlene had chosen.

"I'm scared" suddenly Dorcas said and everybody looked at her confused. "Of war, you know. It looks closer and closer every day. People disappear…" She paused for a second. "I'm a muggle-born, my family will be the first target".

"Ahem" Remus raised his hand "Have you forgotten of someone?"

"I'm a muggle-born too" Lily said quietly.

"I'm a pure-blood, but I swear that I'll fight my ass for all of you guys. Till my last breath" James declared in a very strong manner.

"Same. Even if it means to fight against my own family".

"That's all very well. But right now we need to fight the garbage away before everyone wakes up Marlene giggled, trying to ease the tone of the conversation.


End file.
